pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:DARKRAINHOA
Bueno, ésta es mi discusión... si queréis algo, o lo que sea, podéis dejarmelo aquí... ¡Sé bienvenido/a! Archivo:Gijinka_darkrai_girl.jpg (Haz como si estuvieras hablando con alguien como la de arriba... (?)) 'Hola' Veo que al igual que yo eres nueva por aquí... un placer conocerte. ¿Vas a empezar una novela? La mía se llama Sea y el amuleto. Si la visitas, vota en la encuesta o deja un comentario. ¡Por favor! Lowbia 12:53 24 sep 2011 (UTC) :D Hola :33 Bienvenida a PE veo que eres nueva y tal x33 Y vi que te gusta mi novela :DD Bueno, espero que me venga la inspiración para seguirla x3 Si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, en plan poner imágenes, fondos, etc me dejas un mensaje y te explico :3 PD: ¿Amigas? :3? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 17:21 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Soy yo, si, Lowbia Hola. He visto el mensaje que me has dejado. ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Te pongo un darkrai en mi lista de amigos ¿vale? Respecto al la imagen, súbete una a alguna carpeta del ordenador y luego pásala a la foto de la personita. Solo pasa el ratón hasta que te ponga editar avatar. ¿Me he explicado bien? Espero que lo hayas entendido...No soy buena dando instrucciones. Si necesitas ayuda, dame un toque. Lowbia 18:11 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡¡bien!! Veo que conseguiste seguir mis alocadas instrucciones... ¿Quieres más clases? ;p Lowbia 13:23 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Ainhoa ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Si dices que si me llamo Ciel Phantomhive y si dices que no pues has lo que quieras.Lo digo en serio .v. Fermp 20:30 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Me alegro Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No hay de que, hay que ayudar al resto de users si se puede...aunque te aconsejo que si quieres más ayuda se la pidas a alguno de los administradores. No es que no te quiera ayudar, pero a mí no se me da demasiado bien esto del ordnador. No te preocupes por no haberme contestado antes. ¡Lo entiendo! Lowbia 13:53 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Ainhoa! Tengo que subir lo que hice hoy en clase, y te regalaré algún dibujo, vale? :) Un beso! <3 Krlclpz 18:01 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Aquí están los dos pokémon :) espero que te guste.. aunque esté cortado por el corazón ese ^^ Archivo:Captura.PNG Un besazo! ~ Karla ~ Phantomhive 15:30 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Yes Ahora mismo te pongo en mi lista de amigos, y has dado en el clavo, me gustaria un glaceon. Respecto a lo del chat, no me conecto porque no se con quien hablo y demas...Pero bueno, soy desconfiada. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 18:38 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Me encantó el dibujo, MUCHAS GRACIAS ''guapi :3 De veras dibujas genial!! :) y me encantó mucho :) Hablamos pronto ^^ ~ Karla ~ Phantomhive 16:00 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Holas Gracias por poner en tus amigos que soy "supermajo". Yo opino lo mismo de ti. Por poner eso te haré un regalo Archivo:Para_ainhoa.jpg Aquí está (siento que me saliera tan mal, fue muy improvisado y rudimentario) Me caes muy bien ''Firmado:[[Usuario:Rizos|'Sometimes it lasts in love']].'but sometimes it hurts instead' 21:15 2 abr 2012 (UTC)' ¿Te gustaría? ¡Hola, Noah! ¿Te gustaría participar en ciertas audiciones? Me gustaría que rellenases el puesto de bardo de la tierra, aunque si quieres otro puesto también lo puedes rellenar. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Escucha los susurros del viento...]][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|...y me encontrarás']] 13:03 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Hi amiga :3 Hello Ainhoa ¿como has estado? hace mucho que no hablamos y por eso te hablo por aqui n.nU espero que te guste como va avanzando la novela ya que ya he escrito y pensado muchos de los futuros capis y ademas tal vez...solo tal vez...piense hacer una segunda parte de esa novela :3 PD: esta semana quieres hablar en el chat? si puedes mandame un mensaje a mi discu please es que echo de menos chatear con mi mejor amiga T^T Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 23:15 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Bah No te preocupes, Noah. La culpa es mía, porque tenía muchas ganas de seguir, así que le pedí a Snivy que rellenara ella ese puesto. Te prometo que en mis próximas audiciones te reservaré un puesto. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Escucha los susurros del viento...]][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|...y me encontrarás']] 12:59 16 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Tu personaje que me viene de perlas con esa descripción! ¡Gracias! Hola Hola Ainhoa oye te pido perdon por no haber podido hablar contigo ayer, es que no me dejaron ocupar mi computadora por que tiene una clave y solo lo puedo usar si mi mamá le pone la clave. Ademas de que tuve que estudiar para un examen de Ingles y por eso te doy mis mas sinceras disculpas T^T PD: Rellenaras tu puesto en Magia Apocalipsis?? porque me da mucha ilusión que seamos amigas hasta en una novela de otra usuaria :D Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 16:47 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Hooola! ;P Hola ;D Gracias por apuntarte a Audiciones para Operación Morbo (OM) ;) Pero te ha faltado rellenar el hueco de sprite. ¿Qué sprite quieres? Responde cuando puedas ;D Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 10:30 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Soy la repartidora de regalos (?) Bueno, que me aburría y te hice un regalito Archivo:Darkrai.png Con cariño, [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!]] 12:17 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Mmmm No he podido evitar mirar que te has inscrito en toonterias (o como sea) y te has puesto de apellido "Herondale" ¿Por casualidad te has leído Cazadores De Sombras? Yo sí y me gustaría que contestaras pronto :3333 [[Usuario:Rizos|'''soy héctor]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'¿Que hay de nuevo?']] 13:54 1 may 2012 (UTC) Nya, gracias a ti Gracias por los ánimos, (¡Ya tengo 6 serperiors!) y que sepas que si te hice un regalo fue por que eres la mejor alumna que podría tener. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 13:24 2 may 2012 (UTC) P.D: Te dejo elegir al próximo muerto de SL (?) Eh, ¿que hace ahí esa interrogación? ¡Que va en serio! [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 13:24 2 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Sí, ya vi la invitación y la acepté (al principio te invité pero me puso que no había suficiente información o algo así..). Pyramid Head [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 09:56 24 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Hola Ainhoa Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Pokémon: Archivo:Combusken_NB.gif(Evolucionara cuando realices 169 ediciones mas..) Archivo:Vibrava_NB.gif(Evolucionara cuando realices 185 ediciones mas..) '' ''Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif(Evolucionara con una Piedra Agua Vaporeon,una Piedra Trueno Jolteon,Una Piedra Fuego Flareon,cuando tengas 950 ediciones o Umbreon,con una Roca Musgo Leafeon o una Roca Hielo Glaceon..) Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee..png(Eclosionara cuando realices 69 ediciones mas,evolucionara con una Piedra Agua Vaporeon,una Piedra Trueno Jolteon,Una Piedra Fuego Flareon,cuando tengas 950 ediciones o Umbreon,con una Roca Musgo Leafeon o una Roca Hielo Glaceon..) Cuidalos! Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:45 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Pues... Vale, te agrego como amiga. Es evidente, supongo que querrás un Darkrai, ¿no? xD. Mi nombre de usuario es un poco engañoso, lo sé, pero me da mucha pereza cambiarme de nombre y de redireccionar TOODO e_é. Tengo otros dos favos: Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif y Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif. Puedes elegir :3. Ah, y si ves el recuadro blanco y negro de al lado del avatar, verás los motes que me ponen aquí; pero por ser tú te dejo inventarte uno nuevo si quieres. Por cierto, ¿cómo empezó la manía de tu madre por controlar con quién hablas o dejas de hablar? Anda que si se entera que hablas conmigo (18 añazos ya e_e), te dirá: "¡deja ahora mismo de hablar con ese pervertido!" (no sé, lo mismo se pensará que soy un tío). PD: después borraré el blog. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 12:07 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Felicidades, Ainhoa ¡HAS GANADO EL SEGUNDO PREMIO DE LA RIFA INVERNAL! Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Jynx_NB.gifEs lesbiana(?) muy cariñosa, parece quererte mucho. Archivo:Piloswine_NB.gifEs algo callado, pero tiene buen corazón, evolucionara cuando tengas 1181 ediciones. Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 21:08 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Ain Archivo:Meow.gif Tu nuevo Pokémon: Archivo:Glalie_NB_variocolor.gif Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:07 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Noah Hola Noah se que muy probablemente no me contestes a este mensaje, pero te lo dejo igualmente. Este mensaje es para hacerte una propuesta, es la siguiente: ¿Te gustaría escribir una novela conmigo? Espero impaciente que me contestes (aunque es muy probable que no lo hagas) Atte: [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 10:12 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Perfect Genial, a mi tambien me encantaría escribir contigo :D aunque, desgraciadamente, últimamente estoy poco en el msn, solo de vez en cuando, por unas "movidas que tuve" (ahora mismo estoy en el cole tambien). Aunque afortunadamente editar poder, puedo. Mi msn es: rizos.pe.lop@hotmail.com Cuando podamos hablar ya me dirás los motivos y yo los míos :3 y ya hablaremos sobre la sinopsis, la trama...sobre todo xD Atte y con cariño [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 10:27 18 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo.